Vater Elijah
|geschlecht = Männlich |rang = Ältester (ehemals) Schriftgelehrter (ehemals) |rasse = Mensch, Kaukasier |rolle = Schatzjäger Dead Money Gegenspieler Sklavenhalter Wissenschaftler Anführer der Mojave Bruderschaft(ehemals) |ort = HELIOS-One (ehemals) Die Kluft (ehemals) Big MT (ehemals) Sierra Madre |quests = Finde Halsband 8: "Dog" Finde Halsband 12: Christine Finde Halsband 14: Dean Domino Put the Beast Down Curtain Call at the Tampico Last Luxuries Der Raub des Jahrhunderts |vorkommen = ''Dead Money'' |zugehörigkeit= Stählerne Bruderschaft (ehemals), Ciphers (ehemals) |spezial = |sekundär = |stufe = 1→50 (Spielerstufe x1.2) |baseid = |refid = |aggression = aggressiv |vertrauen = tollkühn |hilfe = Hilft niemandem |haarfarbe = Grau |augenfarbe = Grau |frisur = HairWavyOld |kopfzusatz = BeardFullOld |größe = 0 |fraktionen = NVDLC01ElijahFaction |klasse = NVDLC01ElijahClass |kampfstil = Default |geek-rasse = CaucasianOldAged |fußzeile = 240px Eine Holografische Projektion von Elijah. }} Vater Elijah ist ein ehemaliger Ältester der Stählernen Bruderschaft und der primäre Gegenspieler von Dead Money. Hintergrund Elijah ist ein ehemaliger Schriftgelehrter der Stählernen Bruderschaft. Er stieg, entgegen der Traditionen der Bruderschaft, trotz seines Status als Schriftgelehrter, in den Rang des Ältesten auf. (Eine Ehre die üblicherweise Paladine und Ritter vorbehalten war.) Sein Führungsstil galt als unkonventionell, denn, anstatt einfach nur Vorkriegswaffen-Technologie zu sammeln und sie zu horten, sendete er Schriftgelehrte aus, die landwirtschaftliche Geräte und andere nützliche Technologien beschafften. In dem Glauben dass die Bruderschaft nicht imstande wäre, ohne die einfache Bevölkerung zu überleben, befahl Elijah den Schriftgelehrten, die Technologie den Bewohnern des Ödland zugänglich zu machen. Jedoch war sein Ziel nicht vorrangig die Gunst der Ödlandbewohner. Auch hoffte er, auf diese Weise mehr Rekruten für die Bruderschaft zu gewinnen. Fahnenflucht Erst als der Krieg mit der Republik Neukalifornien, genannt Operation: Sunburst, begonnen hatte, offenbarte sich den restlichen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft das wahre Gesicht Vater Elijahs. Schnell wurde klar, dass die Bruderschaft den Krieg nicht gewinnen konnte, doch Elijah weigerte sich die Niederlage zu akzeptieren und war davon besessen, die Technologien wie Waffen zu finden, die notwendig waren, um die RNK zu besiegen. Von der Basis der Bruderschaft, dem HELIOS One, aus entsendete er Paladins auf Missionen, die durchaus fragwürdig waren, um sich wichtige Technologien zu sichern, von denen er sicher war, dass sie helfen würden, die RNK zu besiegen. Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass der Schlüssel zum Sieg direkt vor der Tür stand, die ARCHIMEDES II. Obwohl die Position der Bruderschaft taktisch nicht haltbar war, war Elijah sich sicher, dass wenn er die Waffe ans Laufen bekommen würde, sie die RNK zurückdrängen könnten. Er gab nicht nach und hoffte weiter, doch die Hoffnung zahlte sich nicht aus. Irgendwann verschwand er ohne es jemandem gesagt zu haben, nicht einmal Veronica, und es wurde angenommen, dass er desertiert war. Sein Nachfolger Nolan McNamara verschwand keine Zeit und trommelte die wenigen zusammen, die die Schlacht an der Basis überlebt hatten und zog sich mit ihnen zurück ins Hidden Valley. Doch Elijah hatte die Bruderschaft nicht wirklich verlassen. Er wollte sie immer noch siegen sehen und machte sich auf, selbst nach neuen Technologien zu suchen, die sie retten konnten - zu finden, von dem er glaubte, es sei "einer der größten Schätze der Alten Welt". In Elijahs Augen war die Bruderschaft dem Untergang geweiht; sie musste von vorn beginnen und er würde alles tun, was nötig war, egal wie moralisch fragwürdig es war. Er durchstreifte das Ödland bis zur Divide und verbrachte sogar Zeit mit den Ciphers. Der Kampf um HELIOS-One Er gelangte schließlich mit seiner Expedition nach HELIOS-One, das lediglich ein Solarkraftwerk zu sein schien. HELIOS-One war aber zugleich eine geheime militärische Forschungsstätte gewesen, an der vor dem Krieg an einer ultimativen Laserwaffe geforscht worden war. Die Forschung an dem sog. Projekt Archimedes (auf zwei Satelliten stationierte Laser mit enormer Durchschlagskraft) war schon weit fortgeschritten gewesen. Irgendwie hatte Elijah davon Wind bekommen, und er hoffte, mit dieser Waffe die Position der Bruderschaft in der Mojave (insbesondere gegen die immer expansiver auftretende RNK) festigen zu können. In dieser Zeit muss es immer wieder Kämpfe mit RNK-Verbänden gegeben haben, bei denen auch die Eltern Veronikas ums Leben kamen. Elijah kümmerte sich jetzt verstärkt um sie, aber nicht nur zu ihrem Besten. Vielleicht aus Eifersucht, vielleicht auch, weil er mit ihrer Homosexualität nicht klar kam, trieb er einen Keil in ihre beginnende Liebe zu einer anderen Frau. Diese Frau war vermutlich Christine Royce, die später noch eine entscheidende Rolle im Schicksal Elijahs spielen sollte. Christine wurde jedenfalls durch irgendwelche vorgeschobenen Aufträge von Veronika ferngehalten, bis ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle schließlich abgekühlt waren. Durch diese Einflussnahme Elijahs bekam auch Veronikas Beziehung zu ihrem Mentor einen tiefen Riss, der niemals wieder verheilen sollte. Die RNK wusste zwar nichts von der Waffe, die im Kraftwerk verborgen war, aber sie wollte Zugang zu der wichtigen Energiequelle, um ihre Vorherrschaft in der Region um New Vegas auszubauen. Also schickte sie im Jahre 2276 eine um das zwanzigfache überlegene Kampfeinheit zu HELIOS One, um das Kraftwerk endgültig unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. In der Expeditionsgruppe der Bruderschaft entbrannte angesichts der anrollenden Übermacht ein heftiger Streit darüber, ob es sinnvoll sei, das Kraftwerk weiter zu halten. Schon vorher hatte es massive Zweifel in der Gruppe gegeben, ob die von Elijah forcierte Übernahme des Kraftwerks überhaupt dem Bruderschaftscodex entsprechen würde. Elijah setzte sich aber Kraft seiner Autorität als Ältester durch. Er hoffte, Archimedes rechtzeitig in Gang setzen zu können, um den Ansturm der RNK mit Hilfe dieser Waffe zurückzuschlagen - aber dies gelang ihm nicht. Schon größtenteils aufgerieben, setzte sich die Bruderschaft schließlich unter weiteren heftigen Verlusten in ihren Bunker im nahgelegenen Hidden Valley ab. Zuvor wurde die Kraftwerkssteuerung durch Verschlüsselungsmethoden dem direkten Zugriff der RNK entzogen. Elijah aber, der nun erkannte, dass er seine Vorstellungen innerhalb der Bruderschaft niemals würde durchsetzen können, ging nicht mit in den Bunker, sondern setzte sich ab und verschwand zunächst von der Bildfläche. Die Suche nach Technologien Seine Ziehtochter Veronica hatte viele der liberalen Überzeugungen Elijahs übernommen, aber sie verfolgte sie nicht mit einer derartigen Radikalität. Sie glaubte weiter daran, die Bruderschaft allmählich davon überzeugen zu können, sich der Außenwelt zu öffnen. Ebenso wie Elijah scheiterte sie jedoch damit, aber sie zog daraus nicht die gleichen Konsequenzen wie Elijah. Vater Elijah, wie er sich immer noch nannte, streifte eine Zeit lang durch die Mojave, auf der Suche nach neuen Technologien, die ihm helfen sollten, seine Ziele zu erreichen. Welche Ziele dies genau waren, das wurde erst später klar: Er wollte eine Art neue Bruderschaft gründen, mit ihm selbst als obersten Führer, und sich durch einen radikalen Vernichtungsfeldzug gegen alle anderen Gruppen zum absoluten Herrscher über das gesamte Ödland aufschwingen. Sein vergebliches Ankämpfen gegen den fanatischen Dogmatismus der Bruderschaft hatte die Grundlage für seinen eigenen Fanatismus gelegt. In diesen Jahren der Suche wandelte Elijah sich offenbar mehr und mehr von einem menschenfreundlichen Charakter zu einem kontrollbesessenen Machtmenschen, dem am Ende buchstäblich jedes Mittel recht war, um seine eigenen Vorstellungen durchzusetzen. Jedenfalls scheint er in dieser Zeit des Herumstreifens eine Anzahl schwerster Verbrechen begangen zu haben (deren genaue Natur unklar geblieben ist). Zumindest behauptete Christine Royce dies später, die ihren Angaben zufolge wegen dieser Untaten von der Bruderschaft ausgesandt worden war, um den abtrünnigen Gelehrten Elijah endgültig auszuschalten (vermutlich war sie dabei nicht frei von sehr persönlichen Motiven). Es bleibt letztendlich offen, ob dies tatsächlich die ganze Wahrheit war, oder ob dies auch vorgeschobenen war, um den Mordauftrag an dem Abweichler zu rechtfertigen. Seine Suche nach verwertbarer Technologie führte Elijah auch in die Kluft, wo er eine Weile mit den Ciphern herumzog. Von dieser Begegnung sind keine Spuren geblieben. Diese ehemaligen Wissenschaftler sahen sich als die Hüter der Zivilisation an und hatten sich eine elitäre mathematisch-kodierte Sprache angeeignet, die von Außenstehenden kaum verstanden werden konnte. Elijah konnte dies sehr wohl, aber auch bei den Ciphern fand er nicht das, was er suchte. Die Ereignisse im Big MT Schließlich gelangte Elijah durch Zufall in das Gebiet des Big MT-Kraters, das allgemein als verlassene Einöde angesehen wurde, in Wirklichkeit aber eine ausgedehnte Forschungsanlage aus Vorkriegszeiten beherbergte, welche den Großen Krieg vergleichsweise unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Eventually, Elijah stumbled across the Big MT in his travels, where he found an incredible amount of rare pre-War technology. Captured temporarily by the Think tank upon his arrival, he managed to escape in seconds, much to the shock of the brain bots. In the great expanse of Big Mountain, Elijah ran into another human, a courier, who spoke to him of the legend of the Sierra Madre. Making his way to Little Yangtze, he experimented on the survivors of the prison camp with explosive collars while, curiosity getting the better of him, seeking out the radio frequency until finally tracking down a faint broadcast. Avoiding the local robots and suffering from migraines through the overuse of Mentats, Elijah fine-tuned both the collars and the radio signal. Now, with the location of the mythical casino and his collars ready, his grand plan to defeat the New California Republic was ever so close to fruition. However, the trail of crimes he had left across the wastes in the years preceding his arrival had not gone unnoticed, and a hardline faction of the Brotherhood soon dispatched assassins to stop him. Christine Royce was one of them. As the think tank sent robots to contain him and, catching a glimmer from a sniper scope, Elijah instinctively sensed the worst. He held out in the tower for a while, sniping the Think Tank's robots with his Tesla Cannon as they funneled through. Then, strategically detonating his subjects' collars to make his getaway as she attempted her assassination, Christine was defeated, becoming a subject for medical experimentation as she was dragged away to the Y-17 medical facility. Cybernetic modifications, one of the many Old World horrors left in the Big Empty, were implanted in her brain that damaged her perceptions of the world around her. Hacking into the think tank mainframe as the Big MT's robots closed in, Elijah fried Doctor 8's voice module and rerouted Doctor O's processors to take control of the train network. Via remote control, he directed a train into one of the tunnels, creating a path for his escape through the wreckage. Leaving his retrofitted LAER rifles and jury-rigged Tesla cannon behind, he then set off towards the Sierra Madre with a Gauss rifle, several explosive collars, a Holorifle and, crucially, the knowledge that could make the Mojave his, and his alone. To prepare for his expedition, he renovated an abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker as a base of operations in the Mojave, setting it up ready for when he managed to get his hands on the technologies it offered. In making round-trips around the Sierra Madre to his bunker, he performed analysis of the Cloud and the Sierra Madre's environment. Once ready to go to the Sierra Madre, he left a final message for Veronica in the event he did not return. Das Knacken des Sierra Madre Upon reaching the Sierra Madre, he found everything that he had hoped for and more. The Cloud had somehow preserved the pristine nature of the casino and prevented it from decaying in all its years of disuse, in addition to serving as a deadly deterrent to potential intruders. He marveled at the casino's automated security systems - the invulnerable holograms, perfected versions of the technology he had found at the Big Empty. A single one of these holograms, deployed in the right place, would become a one-man army, massively powerful and almost impossible to defeat with conventional weapons. But the potential of these paled in comparison to a relatively innocuous technology: the Sierra Madre vending machines. These machines functioned as a sort of molecular assembler, taking Sierra Madre chips and using the raw material in their composition to assemble various alcohols and clothes as rewards for gamblers. The potential for these had already been partially realized before the war, as medical staff and construction crews had used them to generate medical supplies and explosives. But Elijah had grander ideas. He could use the machines to create any object he desired, and provide the same luxury to the people of the wasteland. He could create a new world where the very concept of "need" was eliminated, a new world with the Brotherhood of Steel at its head and the Sierra Madre at its heart. However, Elijah also found that he could not unlock the secrets of the casino's vault alone. He used his explosive collars to coerce captives into trapping other fortune seekers lured by the Sierra Madre's signal, forming a chain that eventually grew into teams conscripted to do Elijah's bidding - or die. Eventually he found a new way of starting the chain in the form of Dog, a nightkin whose overwhelming need for a master figure allowed Elijah to bend him easily to his will. Human nature got the better of these teams though, and as soon as they became close to the treasure they all felt they could take it for themselves, inevitably turning on one another. One team managed to actually get Elijah into the heart of the casino, but after their deaths, Elijah found himself trapped and alone. So he modified the signals controlling the collars to add an extra condition: if one person died, they all would die. Unable to communicate with Dog and the outside, Elijah assumed this would be his end, until Dog, automatically acting on orders given to him long ago, brought to the casino a prisoner with a Pip-Boy 3000, someone with whom Elijah was capable of communicating. Elijah would be free to go, assuming he could bear to leave behind the casino and all its secrets. He guided the Courier and the three remaining collars of the Sierra Madre - Dog, Christine Royce and Dean Domino. There, he ordered them to trigger the Gala Event to reopen the doors of the Sierra Madre Casino. Once inside, the Courier managed with Elijah's instruction to arrive in the Sierra Madre Vault, where Elijah came out of hiding and a confrontation ensued. Inventar en:Elijah es:Elijah fi:Father Elijah pl:Elijah ru:Отец Элайджа uk:Батько Елайджа zh:伊利亞 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Dead Money Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Old World Blues Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Old World Blues nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Lonesome Road Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Stählerne Bruderschaft (Mojave-Ödland) Charaktere Kategorie:Sklavenhalter Kategorie:Gegner